disgaea 4: The story of an unprinny
by S.M.C. Blackheart
Summary: Disgaea 4, with a twist. Follow the story of Steven Kazamatsuri, Fuka's brother, as he lives out his life as an unprinny. Rated T for cursing
1. Prolog

This is my first Disgaea story, i love the series, but i wanted to try adding one of my own characters to it, and i thought an unprinny would be an interesting twist. please review, and more will be on the way soon. i'm thinking of adding more of my own characters later, but let me know what you think.

I don't own any of the Disgaea characters, only my characters. If you want to use them, send me a message and i'll let you know.

Disgaea 4: the story of an unprinny

Prolog

My name is Steven Kazamatsuri, I'm Fuka Kazamatsuri's brother. I am 16, and her older brother. I'm tall, like 6 foot or so, and I have short brown hair. I wear glasses and some jewelry, a necklace my little sister gave me and two leather cuffs. I have bright blue eyes, and like her, i died and went to the Netherworld to become a prinny, but unlike her, I know this isn't a dream, and that we really did die. I'm not sure why I went to hell, nothing I ever did deserved sending a kid to hell, but I can't fix that now, I'm just shit out of luck I guess. I also don't know how we died, we were attacked by something, I remember that, but nothing else. Our Father is a scientist, and he wasn't around very much, so I really had to step up and take care of Fuka after our mother died. Since then, we've been really close, so it's no wonder I got unlucky enough to die with her. But I'm getting off topic, and to far ahead with the story, I'll start from the beginning, in the prinny factory.

"Fuka?" I ask quietly, unable to see anything because of the pitch-black darkness. Afraid to make to much noise, she grunts angrily, and then kicks something roughly,

"Where the hell are we?" she whispers angrily, and I reach my hand out towards her timidly, afraid I'll hit something else. I finally find her hand and grasp it trendy, a smile on my face despite the darkness,

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will be fine, your big brother is here with you, so don't worry. Now, wait, are we moving?" I ask quietly, reaching my hand to the left to feel for a wall. Finding nothing, I look around quickly until I see a light far ahead of us, "Hey, I see a light, it's getting closer right?" I ask quickly, and Fuka squeezes my hand twice, our known rule for a yes,

"But where the hell are we? Do you remember anything?" she asks sadly, and I squeeze her hand once, a no,

"Something happened to us though right? Like… weren't we… attacked?" I say slowly, my memories slowly returning. Fuka squeezes my hand twice, and then starts walking towards the light, dragging me behind her quickly, "Fuka what are you doing?" I asked surprised, and she laughs quietly before answering,

"There is a light, and we can't see, why not walk towards it hehe, I don't see a problem with that, if it's something dangerous, I have you to protect me." She says warmly, dashing off quickly and dragging me behind her.

"Ok fine, just stop pulling my arm out of socket!" I yell loudly, and she stops in her tracks, letting me role my arm around, "There, back in socket, now, let's walk slowly towards the light, we are moving on our own, so let's not dash forward to fast ok?" I ask slowly, and she squeezes my hand once, and leads me up to stand beside her. Slowly, she takes a step forward, and I follow suit.

"Left right, left right, it's going to be fine, I'm sure we can handle whatever is there in the light, it seems like we're close." Says Fuka happily, the light becoming more of a large portal now. Swallowing loudly, I squeeze her hand for comfort as the light begins to blind us and whisper,

"Ready?" to which she responds by squeezing my hand back.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 is finished, and i hope you guys like. rate, review, and if you see any mistakes please let me know. i'm trying to keep Fuka strong and independent while also keeping her the little sister type who loves her brother. let me know if you think it's working out well ok?

Disgaea 4 The story of an unprinny

Chapter 1: becoming an unprinny

The light blinded my eyes immediately for several seconds, but as soon as I could see, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. We were in some kind of, giant factory, on some conveyer belt, and all around us these, little blue penguins were standing on the conveyer belts, moving slowly as they were… assembled is the best word. Far in front of us on the same conveyer belt, there were normal looking people, but on all the rest of them, these little penguins were being assembled, and then they disappeared far off to my right. The factory was huge, the biggest I had ever seen, and more little penguins were assembling the others. They stood of on the edge of he belts, and rushed forward when their next subject got in front of them. It appeared that what was done was very simple, there were just so many different sets of belts, all doing the same thing. The assembly appeared pretty simple, one set of penguins gave you a suit just like them, then you moved on and two stuck peg legs on you, then the next two stuck wings on, and finally, one handed you a phanny pack before you disappeared out of my sight. I squeezed Fuka's hand harder, and looked at her,

"Fuka… this place is amazing… I… I've never seen anything like it before…" I say dreamily, and she nods quickly, a smile on her face,

"It really is impressive… it's so big, I've never seen a place so huge before… but, what are those penguin things?" she asks confused, her head tilted to the left, and someone in front of us turns and smiles at us,

"They are called prinnys, human souls who have committed sins, like us, are sent here to be turned into prinnys to repay for their crimes." And I jumped in surprise, not realizing there were other people near us. The person who spoke was an older man, probably late thirties, and his smile was both dazzling and threatening, "Or, so that's what I've heard, I don't know personally. Supposedly, there is a training course in how to become a prinny, but again that's just what I hear, so, what sin or sins did you two commit?" she asked with a sly smile, and Fuka shook her head quickly, her curiosity replaced by anger,

"I'm fourteen! I didn't commit any sin or crime, so why the Hell did I end up in Hell? And why would you assume I committed a sin? I'm telling you, I didn't do anything, I shouldn't be here!" she yelled adamantly, and several other people in front of us turned to look at us. The woman in front of us laughed evilly, and her smirk showed off her bright white teeth,

"Well, you must have done something little girl, you don't end up here for nothing. Me, I killed my girlfriend because she cheated on me with my sister, sure taught him a lesson though." She said deep in thought, and I pulled Fuka into my chest quickly, wrapping my arms around her protectively,

"Stay away from my sister then! She did nothing to deserve being sent here, so we will just work this out, and leave. In the mean time, I don't want you anywhere near her!" I said angrily, and the man's smirk was replaced with a seductive wink,

"Oh I get it, you two had a little "fun" huh? That is definitely a sin to do with someone of blood relation, no wonder you two got sent here." He said quickly, and immediately Fuka and I turned bright red and took a step away from each other, unable to look at each other,

"Oh that's not it at all we're…" I started embarrassed,

"Just brother and sister, there isn't anything else to tell, we are just very close that's all!" yelled Fuka just as embarrassed as I was. The man laughed darkly and winked at me seductively,

"Oh come on, nothing to be embarrassed about, I'm sure your little sister was amazing in bed, she sure seems feisty…" the man said, looking Fuka up and down. Immediately, I felt my anger rising, the thought of this man, probably a pervert based on his age, checking my sister out disgusted me, and unable to stop myself, I rushed forward and slammed my fist into the man's face, knocking him back on his ass roughly,

"I said it wasn't like that, so shut the fuck up! She is my little sister; I would never do something to her like that! Don't you dare look at her that way you pervert! I'm not going to stand here and let you check her out and say such things about her, so if you won't shut up, I'll shut you up!" I screamed angrily, cracking my knuckles threateningly. The man stood up and wiped his mouth on his arm, leaving a small bit of blood on it,

"Come on, some punk ass is going to beat me up, I don't care if we are in Hell, I'm not going to let you beat me!" he said lunging at me and knocking my legs out from underneath me. I slammed into the conveyer belt roughly, specifically my head, and immediately I was dazed. He climbed onto of me and straddled me, cocking his fists back to punch me. I was definitely seeing stars, and I was having trouble breathing, which was making it incredibly difficult to focus on blocking his fists, but I was doing an incredibly good job, blocking his punches with my hands pretty effortlessly, until he kneed me in the crouch, which immediately made me groan in pain and reach down in pain, leaving my face open. He slammed his right fist into my forehead, and was just about to punch me in the eye with the other, when suddenly he was off of me, and I could suddenly breathe easy again. I looked up, and much to my surprise, Fuka had the guy by the scuff of his shirt in one hand, and her other fist cocked back angrily,

"Don't you fucking touch my brother!" she yelled angrily, slamming her fist into the guys gut roughly, and at the same time kneeing him just as roughly in his crouch. He groaned in pain loudly, and Fuka slammed him down on the conveyer belt roughly before grabbing my hand and helping me to my feet, wiping at the blood that seemed to be flowing out of a cut on my forehead, "Are you ok? He didn't hurt you to bad did he?" she asked concerned, and I shook my head quickly, a smile on my face,

"Na, just a little, I'll be fine. That was some good fighting Fuka, I'm really impressed, I guess I taught you pretty well hehe." I laughed quietly, and she nodded quickly, smiling back at me. Suddenly, the conveyer belt jerked to a stop, and everyone gasped in surprise.

"You two," said a voice from above, and we both looked up to see a platform slowly lowering itself to us. Swallowing loudly, i squeeze Fuka's hand comfortingly, and sneak a quick reassuring glance at her. She smiles back at me and gives a slight nod before we both turn to see this new figure. The platform stopped right in front of us, and standing on it was an older looking boy, dressed in a strange golden looking robe. He had his hands in front of him, arms steached into his sleeves, so we couldn't see his hands,

''Who the hell are you?" i asked angrily, not allowing the fear and angiexty to show, and the figure simply laughed before motioning for us to join him,

"You can stay here if you wish, however..." he said looking over at the man we beat up ealrier, who was slowly getting to his feet, "I'm not sure i would reconmend that, just come with me, i'm sure we can help eachother..." he said plainly, and afraid of sticking around, i quickly dragged Fuka with me as i jumped on the platform.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" she whispered quietly as the platform began to rise steadily,

"Honestly, it's probably not, but you two have little choice in the matter, plus i'm actually here to help." said the man sternly, causing both Fuka and I to jump in surprise, "Now, tell me, how much do you know about the current situation?"he asked all buisness like, and afraid to upset him, i answered quickly,

"Basicly nothing, we were told that we died and were sent to... Hell to repay our sins or something, but that's really it..." and to our surprise, the man smiled and nodded,

"Very good, that is correct. You are the remains of your souls, which have been sent here to be punished for your sins. Ordianarily, you would work as a prinny, live the life of luxioury and ease as your sins were payed off, however, there are currently to many prinnys, so instead, you shall become unprinnys, and mostly retain your human froms. However... for the unluckiness of becoming unprinnys, you will have to work yourselves to the bone and slave away at meaningless tasks to redeem yourselves." he said happily, and immedtiatly Fuka slammed her foot to the ground in anger,

"How is that fair? it's ont our fault we're becoming unprinnys! Plus, this can't be real, i didn't commit any sins, this has to be a dream, it just has to be!" she said seriously, and the man laughed quietly before responding,

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. However, luckily for you two, i have another plan. You seem like you can fight, and since their are far to man prinnys now... prehaps i can have you two help me out with our prinny problem, and help yourselves in the process." he said with an evil smirk, and immedtiatly i began to distrust him,

"Ok, how can we help you help ourselves?" i asked slowly, not sure i wanted the answer, by this point the platform had stopped, and we were following the man quickly, taking lefts and rights down hallways that i couldn't memorize.

"It's simple," he said opening a door and rushing through it, "if there are less prinnys, you two don't have to slave and work, you can take the prinnys place, and the unprinny's working conditions will improve. since, whether this is a dream or not, your stuck here for awhile, you might as well live life the best you can. So, if you help us exterminate the prinnys by leading our group of prinny Xterminators, we will get rid of the prinnys and you will pay off your sins faster and easier, everyone wins. But first, take these," he said, handing Fuka a small blue hat with what appeared to be the face of one of those prinny things. He handed me an identical hat, and i put it on quickly, surprised it fit my head perfectly, "And these," he said, handing Fuka a blue jacket and me a blue treach coat. We slipped them on quickly over our current outfits, her the school girl outfit she had worn on the day we were apparently killed, and me wearing my blue jeans and white t-shirt because I had been to lazy to dress up that day for school.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Fuka asked annoyed, checking herself out left and right. The man nodded, and quickly handed Fuka a large baseball bat with a white taped x on it, and me a long silver scythe,

"Yes you do, so that our agents know your unprinnys, and these weapons were hand selected to your preferences. Feel free to switch them out later, but for now, use them. Now, your job is pretty simple, there is a rebelious leader, known as Valvatorez in Hades, who is defending the prinnys. Kill him, and all the prinnys under him, and i'm sure that everything will work out fine with regards to your living conditions. Now," he said, turning away from us and holding out his hand. At first, nothing happened, and then suddenly their was a bright white portal in front of him, "This is a demensional gate, go through it, and it will take you to where Valvatorez and his men are currently fighting. We have other men who will appear with you to fight for you, but be careful, he has already defeated one of our groups, and he doesn't seem to be stopping or slowing down. Well, Good luck and get those prinnies for us.." he said with a wicked smile, and with a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Taking Fuka's hand in mine, I walked slowly towards the gate, taking her along with me,

"Are you ready?" i asked slowly, and she nodded quickly, a wicked grin on her face,

"As ready as I'll ever be, let's go kill some prinnys." and walking forward quickly, we walked into the gate, eyes open, until we could no longer keep our eyes open because of the bright light.


End file.
